


Last Night On Earth

by myracingthoughts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Daisy, Kora and Daniel spend one last night on Earth before they head up to space.Missing scene from the end of season seven.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the #QWG Flowers Challenge, for the oak, symbolizing strength.

Today was their last day on Earth.

Not in the depressing end-of-life sort of way, but just factually. This was the last day they’d set foot on Earth for the foreseeable future. After all, SWORD wasn’t exactly generous enough with benefits to warrant vacation time, never mind trips back to their home planet— especially with the five-year contract she’d had to sign after the whole universe time travel shenanigans. 

Because at the end of the day, SWORD— after a buttload of debriefs, background checks, interviews, and assessments —needed someone to take the fall and help defend against any future space attacks. 

And even though she trusted the organization about as far as she could throw them, Daisy was the first to volunteer, with Daniel and Kora following shortly after. She hadn’t even talked about it before putting pen to paper. Daisy was never one to ask for permission, more than willing to take the lump for the team to remain relatively unchanged here on Earth. 

Anything to protect her family.

Mack and May would move onto SHIELD, Jemma would continue to pretend to not help him (and probably Daisy) while she, Fitz and Alya lived in perfect domesticity, and Coulson… Well, Coulson was going to do whatever the hell he wanted after everything he went through. 

He deserved at least that much.

With the others having their own issues, their own lives, their own loves, Daisy thought it would just be easier this way. Honestly, she hadn’t really expected Daniel and Kora to follow. She would have easily shouldered the burden if it meant they could keep living the peaceful lives they deserved with family, friends, and loved ones to take care of.

Not that she didn’t have those herself. Not anymore.

But things were different now.

Even here, talking deep into the night around a bonfire in Fitz-Simmons’ backyard, roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, it felt surreal to think they might never get to do this again. It almost didn’t feel right, that hollow feeling settling into the pit of her stomach.

“Some last meal, huh?” Kora quipped, a stringy, melty s’more hanging between her mouth and fingertips. “Not that we’re off to the gallows or anything. But who knows if space has marshmallows.”

Daisy let out a chuckle, breaking some of the tension she’d built up inside her head. She _did_ know that space had marshmallows; it was the chocolate that was harder to find. The comfort food she’d grown up with, in diners and less than spotless restaurants. The meals she’d shared, shoulder-to-shoulder with teammates and friends, many of which weren’t or _couldn’t_ be here…

Still, even between the jokes and quips, there was that part of her— that _doubt_ that lingered, wondering if she was asking too much of her sister and boyfriend.

“You know, you don’t have to do this,” Daisy said, voice lowered as she stretched back onto the grass, propped up on her elbows. She tried to keep her voice light and airy, hypothetical, but the sentiment was real, “I can distract the welcome wagon, and you could hide out until the dust settles? It’ll be just like one of those spy movies.”

Kora breathed a laugh before her face turned a little more serious, “I just got you back. I’m not leaving without my sister.”

Those simple words tightened something inside Daisy’s chest more than she would ever admit, warmth stretching all the way up to her cheeks. She swore it wasn’t just the alcohol.

“And, anyway,” Kora continued, a smirk stretching from either cheek, “aren’t you going to ask the Time Traveller what he thinks? Must be pretty serious if he’s coming along on a whim.”

Her cheeks flamed at the implication— her hand instinctively coming up to shield her face, that bubbly, goofy smile that always seemed to pop up around _him_. But even though she’d laugh it off for Kora, Daisy knew she never had to convince Daniel. Even now, he was watching her from the corner of his eyes as the fire crackled and flickered in front of them. 

It wasn’t intrusive or overbearing. It was caring— maybe even _proud_ if she looked long enough. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed, Dais,” Kora announced, cutting into her thoughts with a stifled yawn. “Sorry, but your couply goo-goo eyes aren’t compelling enough to stay up for.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daisy griped, waving her off with a grin. “It’s _way_ past your bedtime anyway.”

“Hey! I’m the older one,” Kora shot back. “Don’t you forget it.”

“No worries. I know you won’t let me.”

And with that, Kora turned on her heel with an eye roll for good measure, calling out goodnight to Jemma, who was the only other person besides Daniel and Daisy to make it up this late. Fitz had gone to set Alya to bed over an hour ago and hadn’t emerged since. Daisy assumed he’d probably gotten sidetracked with something in the house.

“I think I’m going to head to bed too,” Jemma announced as she started to fold up her blanket.

“Already?” Daisy asked a slight whine in her words— a little fear that this might be the last memory they’d have together in person.

“I think it’s time,” Jemma continued softly, crossing the fire to give Daisy a warm hug goodbye. She seemed to linger, hesitate a moment before adding, “But I’ll be up to see you off tomorrow morning. Get you all started with a good breakfast.”

“You’re not going to wait for Fitz?” Daniel asked as she started to head towards the house.

“Wouldn’t put it past him to fall asleep in Alya’s bed,” Simmons said with a grin. “I should probably go check on them. Are you two alright to put the fire out when you’re done?”

“Of course,” Daisy started, at a loss for better words and unsure of how exactly to show her appreciation what had been a beautiful send-off. “Hey, Jem, thank you for this. For tonight.”

“It’s nothing,” Jemma waved off like it had been any other day. “Couldn’t exactly have you leaving on a space adventure without one last fun night here.”

With one last wave, she too was out of sight, leaving just the fire, Daniel and Daisy. 

Settling down into the grass next to her, a little damp with the damp promising a morning rain, Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist. Daisy took the opportunity to lay all the way back, head hitting the soft ground as she snuggled into Daniel’s side.

She couldn’t stop looking at the stars. Cataloguing them as she tried to place the limited constellations she knew in her mind’s eye. 

“The stars always look so different from down here,” Daisy sighed, closing her eyes as she started the next part. “I wonder if I’ll never get to see them from this angle again.”

Daniel’s chest swelled under her, and she could hear him take a deep breath, readying himself for a frank, maybe _slightly_ depressing conversation. Cold feet were normal, right? Especially when you were about to get zipped off to space, away from your friends— your _family _for the foreseeable future?__

__“You know, it’s not too late for us to hoof it into the night,” Daniel murmured, pulling her close. And as much as he said it and meant it, Daisy knew Daniel was just joking, that familiar rumbly laugh building in his chest as she playfully swatted him._ _

__“I should be giving _you_ and out,” Daisy huffed. “Talk about commitment.”_ _

__She watched the smile slide off Daniel’s face a little, dimples disappearing in the fire’s light._ _

__“Why didn’t you?”_ _

__He sounded curious, restless fingers tracing her knuckles as Daisy tried to drum up an easy answer._ _

__“I figured you of all people would understand why I had to do it,” Daisy muttered, sinking back into his hold. “Hell, you were willing to stay in the past to help us. I just…”_ _

__She was at a loss, wondering if she should have asked, should have given him an out. Maybe she’d been too reckless or impulsive. But Daniel’s eyes softened, his strong arms giving her a squeeze._ _

__“I know you’re just trying to protect your family.”_ _

__“You must think I’m crazy, agreeing to do this,” Daisy groaned, desperate to burrow further into the crook of his neck so he couldn’t see her nervous, bashful smile._ _

__But he only reached over to brush the hair out of her face, thumb grazing her cheekbone as he whispered, “I must be a little crazy too, then.”_ _

__Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering a little as she tried to get her breath back to normal. Daisy kind of wished she could have bottled this feeling, this warmth and love and admiration that seemed to radiate off him every time he caught her eye._ _

__Was it always like this? Would he always be like this?_ _

__Because if he was— if _they_ were, then she might be OK with this whole space protection agency thing._ _

__Daniel pulled back and studied her for a moment, eyes drifting across her face like he was taking him every freckle and frown line. “You know,” he started. “You’re the strongest person I know, Daisy. And I’ve known a lot of crazy people in my time. Selfless people.”_ _

__It was then that she realized she was crying, the dam breaking as the tears trailed down her face, dripping down her neck. She scrambled to sit up, wiping at her face as Daniel’s face creased in concern._ _

__“Hey,” he soothed, cradling her against his chest as she tried to sniffle back the rest of them._ _

__She hadn’t let herself break down yet— not with Kora, Jemma and Fitz watching. Maybe it was the night of drinking taking its toll or the reality of the situation setting in, but everything felt so _raw_. And to his credit, Daniel didn’t shush her or try to force the topic, knowing she needed time and space to heal, process, and move forward._ _

__Daisy couldn’t have asked for a better person to follow her into the unknown. The rock to her headstrong nature. The sturdy to her secret soft._ _

__“You don’t have to be strong all the time, Daisy. I’ve got you. It’s OK,” Daniel whispered into her ear, holding her close._ _

__Daisy nodded, knowing he was right. She could do this. They’d been through so much already. This was just another adventure to tack onto their list. And even if she couldn’t, even if something went wrong out there, she’d still have her family. In space _and_ on Earth._ _

__But most importantly, she realized, looking over at those warm brown eyes, she didn’t have to shoulder this alone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> I don't have any planned Dousy fics at the moment, but I do [take prompts on my Tumblr](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664), if you'd like to see any more of this or anything else I write.


End file.
